Love is a pain
by Sine amore nihil est vita
Summary: A mighty pain to love it is, And 'tis a pain that pain to miss; But of all pains, the greatest pain It is to love, but love in vain." Alicia is angry with unrequited luv little does she know that, thats not the case. Alicia x George.


**I hate that your clever without trying**

_**I disclaim**_

* * *

It was Tuesday, an hour before lunch and there in the middle of professor McGonagall's class sat Alicia, half asleep and fighting to stay awake.

_This class sucks!!! Why isn't Ange in my class plus I can't seem to stay awake_

The sunlight was spilling into the classroom through the arched windows, basking her in face in warmth.

_No No that's making it harder to resist _

Alicia knew that the struggle was futile and the only reason for why she was SO exhausted was because she had stayed up late last night studying for THIS lesson.

_I must improve academically, exams are only four months away. I must improve._

It was like a chant in her head.

She used her hand to prop up her head as she fought a raging battle against her heavy eyelids... but to no avail. It was Professor McGonagall's lecture that was the final nail in the coffin, that nagging, mono - toned voice was the final push. Her hand slipped away from her cheek and the next thing she felt was table against her skin.

_Ahhhhhh oh GOD that hurt!!! Oh the PAIN._

Alicia moaned, cursing under her breath as she clutched her forehead.

_At least I'm defiantly awake now_ but then suddenly panic began to set in as she wildly looked around the room. _Did anyone see me!_

Thankfully the rest of the class were already pre- occupied as they were either passing secret notes, doodling on stray bits of parchment or just generally dozing off like she had been. Although Alicia was surprised that Professor McGonagall wasn't saying anything

_Maybe it was because_…but she didn't get to finish her train of thought as she felt somebodies eyes on her.

_It was George!!!!_

His mouth agape as he gazed at her and his cheeks slightly red.

_Ah ah ah out of ALL the people in the room he had to see that !! _She wined, still clasping onto her throbbing head whilst heat flooded towards her face.

"Are you okay" George mouthed from across the room, Alicia nodded frantically as her cheeks mirrored his own. After that incident she didn't look his way again.

****

_Half an hour later_

After Professor Mcgonagall finally yelled at the class to focus the entire room was hard at work. _Damn, damn, damn why won't this kettle disappear. _She had been at this vanishing spell for 10 minutes now and the worst part was that she had been practising all last night and she still couldn't do it. Lines of frustration creased her forehead but after another 10 minutes she gave up and snatched a quick glance around the classroom. It seemed that she wasn't the only one who was finding this hard, in fact the only two people who weren't concentrating were George and Lee. _No surprises there._

_Oooooooow he annoys me SO much because I don't get how he can be so relaxed and not even care. _

"Mr Weasley why are you talking!" Professor McGonagall snapped and everyone turned around to face him.

"If you have enough time to talk then I suppose that you have mastered this spell and wouldn't mind showing the entire class" George grinned at the challenge. "Sure no problem"

_Oh shock George has to be cocky. _We were all on the edge of our seats, especially the Slytherin's who were extremely excited as they enjoyed any prospect that involved a Gryffindor looking like a complete fool. Alicia watched in anticipation as George flicked his wand, muttered the spell and then she couldn't believe her eyes but… the kettle was…GONE. It was GONE.

_How the hell did he do that!!!!! _The whole class had gone silent, mostly from pure shock that the class clown was actually able to perform a complex charm with little effort. Although Professor McGonagall was impressed she hid it well and gave George detention for "distracting Lee from learning."

_I HATE him even more now…….well I don't hate him!!!! Urgh this is soooo unfair. _Alicia gritted her teeth as she raised her hand. She whispered a few words to Professor McGonagall as she approached her desk and left for the toilets.

****

**I hate that every girl fancies you**

Alicia had just entered the toilets when she heard footsteps and the sound of approaching voices.

"Oh come on Slytherin's aren't George's type"

Alicia quickly slipped into an out of order cubicle, flipped the latch and pushed down the toilet seat before standing on it. Perhaps it was the mention of George's name or the fact that they said Slytherin's either way Alicia felt like eavesdropping today. A few seconds later the girls entered .

"Hey he could like a Slytherin, it would be like forbidden love" one of the girls said. Alicia scoffed internally.

"Oh come of it" This girls voice was one that Alicia seemed to recognize, _Urgh it was __Pansy Parkinson._

"Everyone does seem to fancy him I'll agree with that although I don't know WHY that filthy blood traitor, gross." Alicia clenched her fists to stop her from hexing Pansy on the spot.

"Well I wouldn't waste your time, he likes that chaser on his quidditch team.. Alic…Alicia something or another." She froze.

_WHAT he likes me!!!! No wait maybe she's making this up. _

"How do you know this?" her friend asked. Alicia could tell that Pansy was smirking right about now.

"Well I was hiding beside the quidditch changing rooms when Potter and the others came, you know hoping that I could learn about some of their tactics but they were all just teasing George about Alicia"

"Why would he like.." but the girl was cut off by her friend

"How unfortunate Pansy"

"I no. Draco wasn't happy that I didn't find anything out." anger clearly present in her voice. Alicia grinned _serves you right_.

" Lets get out of here" Pansy stated. They other girls voiced their approval and Alicia watched as three pairs of shoes moved towards the door.

_I can't BELIEVE he likes me. No No don't think about this right now. I've got to get out of here as well since I need to meet Ange. Yes I just need to push all these thoughts of George out of my head._

Alicia emerged from her hiding place a minute later and quickly checked her reflection in the mirrors.

I'll make some excuse...like a had "female problems" she thought as she was pretty sure that Professor McGonagall would ask why she didn't return to the class. Alicia heard her stomach groan as she made her out of the toilets and it continued to do so as she took the stairs two steps at a time, eager to satisfy her hunger but as she rounded the corner she thudded into something.

_Ah its like __Déjà vu. _Alicia clutched her forehead again.

"Oh sorry for that Alicia, your forehead must still hurt from transfiguration class." She blushed as she heard that all to familiar voice and looked up to see George smirking at her.

"Are you going to lunch?" he asked.

"Erm… no… I mean yes…I…mean I have to go" Alicia stuttered as she pushed past him.

_Oh god what was that. That was soooo embarrassing, he probably thinks I'm a retarded now._

* * *

**The next chapter is from George's point of view. Reviews s'il vous plait**


End file.
